(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of submarine simulators. In particular, it is a system for simulating the analog and digital inputs, outputs, or interfaces of submarine based sensor systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Submarine simulators were developed many years ago to provide a realistic operating environment for training while minimizing the real hardware costs involved. These simulators have been constructed in a modular fashion, wherein one unit provides low level own ship sensor outputs. A second unit interprets these outputs and provides a realistic human interface for the operator. One example of this type of technology is the AN/BSY-1(V) Maintenance Trainer. The maintenance trainer relies upon a separate discreet Sensor Simulator Unit to provide low level ship sensor data, such that the trainer emulates deployed tactical hardware.
In the prior art, the low level ship sensor simulator has been an extremely computer intensive component. Because of this requirement, previous simulators have been based on the combination of mainframe computer hardware and software. Mainframe computer technology, first introduced in the 1960's, is expensive and unreliable due to the high degree of complexity of the computational architecture. Prior art ship sensor simulators have inherited these weaknesses from the technology upon which they are based.